


Christmas Shopping

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Shipmas2020 [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Written for #Shipmas 2020.The Tau'ri have a funny process in buying gifts.Sam and Vala have fun preparing their guys gifts.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Shipmas2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063742
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Post series but not too soon afterwards. 
> 
> In the story Jack and Sam already have two children (Who don't play a major part in it, but are mentioned)

"So--" Vala said with determination, linking her arms with Sam as they stepped on to the escalator of a local mall. "Which store first?” 

"The hardware store--" Sam answered. "Jack wants me to get--"

"Ohhh no no no no no!" Vala interrupted her friend mid-sentence. "Nothing romantic can be found in a hardware store!" Vala's eyes widened when Sam just shrugged. "You have to be kidding me! Samantha, there is no way possible--"

"By getting him something he wants which he'll use and like, you're being romantic." Sam told her.

"Come again?" Vala asked.

Sam took a quick breath before she continued as they moved off the escalator. "Imagine this… Daniel gets you something he would like, say a book on ancient Egyptology that’s filled with the culture, the language, everything which would interest--"

"Urgh!" She scoffed.

"Exactly. Now imagine Daniel got you a weekend at the spa, relaxing foot and back massages. Being waited on hand and foot--"

"Sounds a dream."

"But would Daniel like it?"

"Probably not."

"By giving Daniel the Egyptology book, you're not just giving him the book you're telling him, you understand him." Vala thought seriously for a moment before she could ask Sam about a book, she could give Daniel, Sam quickly added, "But whatever you do, don't get him a book on Egyptology. They're all are wrong since Daniel is actually right."

"And you're saying humans prefer this kind of gift giving? One which shows how well you know them?" Vala asked. 

Sam nodded. "It's why I always buy something  _ Simpsons _ related too, even though I only watch it for Jack's amusement. I certainly have no real interest in the  _ Simpsons _ , but Jack loves it and I love seeing his face when he laughs at a joke and relaxes in front of it. Then when I see his face when he gets a Simpsons-related gift--" Her voice trails off as she mentally plays the scene in her head. "I don't know, but if that gift makes him happy then it makes me happy." 

Vala looked doubtfully at Sam "You Tau'ri are a strange race." 

"Yes, we are." Sam agreed.

* * *

"What about this?" Vala asked Sam, sticking the object under Sam’s nose. 

They had gone to the hardware store and then to several clothing stores only for Vala to find nothing for Daniel, although admittedly Sam was shopping for Daniel – Vala, not so much. They went into toy stores and music stores, none of which had brought any inspiration for Daniel although Sam had found fun gifts abound for Jack.

Sam's eyebrows went up before she focused in on the object before she stated curiously, "A pen?" 

"Not just any pen. Look!" She said a smile on her lips as she turned the pen to show Sam the name etched on the side.

Sam gave Vala a nervous smile before she said, "Well, it’s a step in the right direction. A very small one but one all the same." 

"Oh, Samantha, I can't do this!" She exclaimed, turning around clearly agitated. "How is it okay for you to buy him a sweater and I have to think of something meaningful for a man whose life and career has been so completely out of this world?"

"Well, you are giving this thing between the two of you a go," Sam pointed out with a shrug. "I'm not the one who said I would date him."

"And what's wrong with him?"

"With Daniel?" Sam asked "Not a lot, truth be told, but, um, I never really saw him like that. When we first met, he was married and then heartbroken. We just were better off as friends. Besides, I was already in love with--" Sam shrugged, not finishing her sentence.

"He said you were the sister he never had." Vala volunteered.

Sam smiled at the sentiment. "And he's the brother I wish I had. I love Daniel but as strictly like a brother."

"Well, I can't argue with the outcome." Vala said with a happy sigh, before she asked Sam seriously "What would you get him, in my shoes?" She asked.

“Oh, um well, Daniel isn't a materialist man, but I think I would try and arouse his senses and relate it to him, to his life work, and to the Stargate program."

"Without the Stargate?" Vala asked for clarification, considering the classified nature of their work.

"Exactly." Sam nodded. 

Vala looked serious for a moment before something caught her eye and her whole face lit up. "Or sexy sexy!" She exclaimed, putting down the pen and taking Sam by the hand, dragging her towards the high end lingerie and sex toys store.

"Not Daniel specific but it’s universal," Sam nodded in approval. "Completely acceptable." She smiled.

"Tell me you're getting some for your General?" Vala asked Sam as they crossed the mall.

"Oh yeah." Sam grinned. "This'll be the best part."

* * *

Sam got home that evening and kissed him squarely on the lips, holding it as long as she could before pulling back a little. 

"Did you have fun shopping?" He said, a smirk on his face as she settled herself on to his body, straddling his lap as he sat on the bed. 

"Teaching Vala gift giving was interesting, but I think what she's getting Daniel is terrific." She said with a smile. "Quite romantic actually."

Jack looked at her quizzically before he asked, "Does this have to do with her request for something from Abydos?" 

"Maybe." Sam smiled as she looked at Jack and admitted. "It just satisfies the girly romantic part of me."

She was suddenly swept around as Jack’s body pinned her to the bed. "I thought I was enough to satisfy the romantic side of you." He growled.

"Remind me again?" She giggled.

So, he did.

* * *

Jack and Sam's family home was big enough for everyone to stay over. 

The first guest room held a double bed which hosted Daniel and Vala. The second still housed a double bed, but only Cam occupied it. The third room taken was the comfortable study which had a sofa bed housed permanently in there, by far the quietest room in the house so it was perfect for Teal’c's Kelno’reeming.

The twins would eventually have their own separate bedrooms but at the moment they were both still so small that neither Sam nor Jack had the heart to separate them yet. It was in the wee hours of the morning when Jack was awakened by his wife in their bedroom which was furthest down the hall. Sam could barely sleep, holding in her excitement. She knew this was the perfect time, knowing that the twins would awaken soon.

"Jack?" She whispered. "Jack, you awake?" She asked him.

"Mmm." He grunted. "W-what is it?" He muttered, flipping onto his back.

"I have something to tell you." She whispered.

His eyes opened as they focused on the blonde who shared his bed and life with. "What?" He asked her, pulling himself up to a sitting position. 

She smiled at him before she handed him a small, long box-like item.

"You know I like doing the crossword in pencil. I don't want to commit my answers like that." 

"Just open the box, Jack." She said, rolling her eyes.

He unwrapped the gift then flipped it open to the unexpected.

He looked at the item for a moment then at Sam, then back to the item then back to Sam again. 

"It’s positive." He said quietly, his voice choked with emotion.

"Yeah." She nodded. 

"Pos—positive. You're -- you're --" he whispered.

"Pregnant." She smiled.

"When?" He asked her.

"Three weeks ago." She smiled.

He smiled and brought her closer. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear, before kissing her cheek. 

"You're welcome." She smiled. "I suspected it a week ago. I put off telling work because I wanted to tell you first." She whispered to him.

He smiled and nodded. "Off active duties." He observed. "You okay with that?"

"Cam is really SG-1 lead now. He's handling it better and with the threat of the Ori and the Goa'uld at an all-time low, I should be able to request a temporary transfer to Area 51. Maybe get my old lead back. Hopefully, we can get it based out of SGC." She said quietly. 

He raised her face so he can look her in the eyes. She understood what he was trying to tell her. Jack was never very good with words, but his eyes spoke volumes. He lowered his head slightly and gave her a gentle kiss.

Pulling back before it deepened, Jack smiled again as he hugged her closer as Sam curled into his side. "I'll approve it by the end of the week." 

"I'll still have my command experience and once the baby comes, it'll open me up to – well, being wherever I'm needed. Earth-bound or ship-bound—it’s exciting, all these changes.". Leaning back against the headboard, she paused for a moment, enjoying the embrace before she asked, "How do you think Lucy will manage?"

Jack shrugged. "She's a nanny working part-time hours on a full-time wage," he laughed. "I think I could drop more hours. Or maybe they'll actually let me retire!"

Sam giggled before she shook her head. "You’re too young to retire."

"Three years more and Hayes will have to take it seriously. I'm preventing others from being promoted."

"Jack." She said seriously.

"I want to give you my stars." 

She looked at him surprised. "Wow! Um--"

"Yeah." He finished for her. 

She leaned in reaching for his lips, as they kissed tenderly.

"What are we telling the others about--"

"Nothing yet. I want to keep it quiet a little while."

"Okay." He nodded. "Symptoms?"

"None really yet, but it's still very early days." She kissed him again. Jack reciprocated as he tried to deepen the kiss only separating when they heard the hustling of their twins starting to wake. "Time to get up." She told him before bouncing off the bed. 

"Hey Carter?" He said to her as she reached the door and he got off the bed. 

"Yeah?" She asked him, turning in the doorway to face him. She watched him approach her, his body still lithe and muscular even as he was approaching sixty. His handsomeness still took her breath away. 

Reaching her side, he smiled and held her in his arms. "This is really happening, isn't it? We're really a family?" He whispered to her. Even after five years of marriage and two children, Jack still marvelled at his fortune.

"Very real." She wrapped her arms around him, showing him that it was all very real.

"I never thought I could be this happy." He whispered.

She smiled widely and nodded her head. "Me too."

* * *

Wrapping paper littered the living room floor and there was a grand mess of children's toys and adult gifts scattered all around when Vala pulled the biggest box from under the tree.

"This is for you." She said proudly, sliding it to Daniel.

"What did you do?" He asked her skeptically.

"Just--" Vala started and shook her head, trying to stave off her disappointment. "Open it."

Daniel shook his head before opening the box. There was a look of amazement as he stared at the contents of the box. "Vala?" He questioned, awe in his voice.

"We all chipped in really. It wasn’t exclusively me." She told him, apprehensive at her first real gift to Daniel.

"But she put it all together." Sam said, with a smile.

Daniel first pulled out a clay vase, which had various designs on the side, most of which didn't make sense to most people, except for seven symbols. "The Abydos address." His voice was quiet.

"That one is from the General. It’s how you first met … that first mission."

"It changed everything." Jack voiced and when Daniel looked up and looked at Jack who immediately smiled back at him. They each thought back to that Abydos mission and how it both affected them. Jack pulled Sam closer to him, silently thanking that mission as the precursor of his future with Sam. Daniel thought of all those who have loved and lost from that planet. Funnily enough, he thought, the feeling of loss was ever present, but the pain had lessened with time.

"You made the vase." Daniel remarked, having received handmade clay gifts from Jack even before he was aware of his best friend’s hidden talent. “Thanks, Jack.”

Putting the vase down safely, Daniel dug into the box and pulled out what looked like a homemade cryptic messages book. He looked at Sam and smiled. At the beginning, the pair had bonded over cracking codes together, one from a linguistic view, the other a mathematical one. Setting the book aside, he looked into his box again.

“Whoa!” Daniel stared at the next item in his hands. Surprised, he looked at Teal’c. 

"It is the headpiece from my armor as First Prime. What was once used to identify me now reminds me of the oppression of my people. SG-1 played a vital role in freeing my people. It now represents a dead culture, one which you played a major part. I wish to share with you its significance." Teal'c commented before he bowed his head. "Many thanks, Daniel Jackson." 

"Wow, um, thanks Teal'c." He said, not sure of what to say as he placed it carefully back in the box. He smiled as he brought out a sword similar to the Excalibur and he looked over at Cam.

"It’s a replica obviously." Cam remarked. 

Daniel chuckled and put it back in the box, knowing it should be kept aware from the children. Finally, he pulled out the final item which happened to be a book.

" _ Frankenstein _ by Mary Shelley." Daniel Looked at the front cover, confusion on his face. He opened the cover, read the message, and then turned to Vala.

"It’s a very interesting story. When I first started to read it, I believed, like the majority of people, that the monster’s name was Frankenstein, which would make sense as the book is about him, but it’s actually named after the scientist in the book." Vala said, completely amazed at the well-known fact. "Anyway, Shelley had a second name to the story." Vala informed Daniel."

Daniel nodded. "That’s right. ' _ The Modern Prometheus _ '." He remembered then smiled at the memory.

"The Prometheus, yes." She nodded. "Where we met." They shared a look, each reminiscing about that first encounter. "Oh, plus!" She said reaching into the box and handed the small item to Daniel. "A new pen. It literally has your name all over it!" She smiled. 

Daniel smiled and nodded. "Thank you, it’s all very unique." He admitted as he stared at his gifts

"I wanted it to be a collection, a memory of what you mean to all your friends everyone here." Vala confessed, hoping she succeeded in giving Daniel the gift he deserved.

Daniel nodded and brought her closer. "These are all very thoughtful." He told her. "You put a lot of effort into this. " He added then ended with “And I'm touched." He admitted, which gave him a genuine smile from Vala. “Thank you, Vala.”

"Merry Christmas, Daniel."


End file.
